destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zon Aroro
Background Zon Aroro first awakened his powers after the death of his mother. Late one night, two robbers invaded his home. His father was working late and it was just the two of them home alone when they were looking for money. Zon's mother gave them all that she could but the robbers wanted more that she didn't have. So they killed her because they thought she was holding out and Zon soared into a rage and crushed their lungs and hearts with his telekinesis. Moments later, Zon fell unconscious right after. His father came home and was in complete distrotot at what he had saw. Two years later, his father became a drunken man and had always blamed Zon for the death of his mother, saying that he was a weak boy for not protecting his mother; he would always pick random fights with Zon for no reason. So, one day Zon's father came home real drunk looking for another fight and started beating Zon. Zon had finally snapped and tried defending himself but couldn't because his fathers strength so Zon was getting beat and beat until his telekinesis had emerged once again and accidentally killed his father in a blind rage. Completely broken, Zon left home soon after he realized what he had done and never looked back. Growing up alone without the care of his parents, he developed a solitude attitude and mostly stayed to himself because of the guilt of his father's and mother's death. Remembering his father's words, he soon began to believe that his mother's death was his fault and the guilt of his father's death was eating him alive day by day. Months later, he soon found a mysterious organization. Zon, Aquara and Zeeken, two other members in the organization, formed a trio together. He viewed them as his comrades as they went on missions for their organization. On their last mission together, a powerful genetically enhanced mutant named Adon, attacked his team. Adon was able to generate powerful aura blasts. Near the end of the battle, Adon formed a powerful giant aura blast and launched it at Zon's team. Zon used his telekinesis to hold the aura blast in place but couldn't for too long because of the force and mass. Zon knew what he had to do, so in a attempt to save his comrades, he used his telekinesis to throw Aquara and Zeeken a thousand yards back in a safe zone away from harm of the blast radius. Zon couldn't hold the aura blast anymore and fell unconscious and the blast exploded killing Zon and Adon. A scientists named Devorak had watched the whole thing from afar and came to collect Zon's and Adon's remains. He resurrected Zon with his technology and implanted Adon's Mutant "X-G" cells into Zon's Mutant "X-G" cells. By doing this, Zon was now able to use the absolute full extent of his telekinesis powers and was able to generate aura blasts just as Adon did. Once Devorak's project was done, he awakened Zon and gave him the code name "Project K". Awakening After Zon's resurrection was a success, his powers had increased by 10x fold, making him stronger than ever before. His physical appearance had also changed. Due to his previous death, his hair cells died, which turned the color of his hair black and his skin complexion was slightly tanned but is hardly noticeable. He returned back to his previous organization only to find that it was empty. He searched every room and still couldn't find anyone. After about an hour of searching, he found a secret pathway and followed it all the way down to the corridor only to find a man sitting in a chair telling him that he was waiting for him. Zon at first didn't understand what he had meant by that and then soon realized the truth. The man had told Zon to think about his last mission and all that had happened. He also told him to think about his parents, his father's death, his mother's death, and the two robbers. The man told Zon that he had orchestrated the entire plot. He assigned the robbers to invade his home and kill his mother. He had also planned for him to kill his father so that he could end up as a lost cause that had no hope. He wanted Zon to find him, pledge his loyalty to the organization and serve him without question as Zon would owe him his life for giving him a new purpose. The man knew Zon would find them looking for a new life, a new purpose, a new reason to live again. Overflowing with rage, sadness and sorrow, the walls began to shake and crack. The man began laughing, telling Zon to let it all out. The walls were now starting to crash in and brake, the man said "You Are What You Are, So You Should Just Accept It". Zon told him "No, I Won't" and walked out as the organizations building came caving in. So now Zon was alone once again in search of nothing or whatever came his way. Aimlessly wandering around here and there until about three months later, he was approached by the scientist, Devorak, again and was brought to Diskits International. He met Kreed and found new hope in life. Devorak told him that he was to serve him without question, and just then Zon had a quick flashback of the man from the other organization and said that he serves no one and he will do as he pleases. He will live his life as he chooses from this day on. Diskits International Crisis Zon Aroro Vs. Obito Ushiha Obito and his team had finally reached Zon's stage in the admission's training process. The objective was to defeat Zon. In the heat of battle, Zon had taken out Obito's team with little to no effort leaving Obito to face Zon alone. Obito was impressed with Zon's power and knew that he had to get serious is he wanted to pass the next test. So he quickly entered his Odin form and stood there with confidence. Zon approached Obito with caution as he already knew Obito only had a few moments to get loose in that form due to him using numerous times in the previous stages of the admissions training process. So Zon charged at Obito as Obito unleashed the fury of his chains. Zon effectively dodged them and leaped into the air to see how he wanted to attack. With Obito still standing there and flushing out his chains, Zon had a clear view point of how he wanted to attack, so he continued to dodge the chains and used his telekinesis to hold all of them including Obito in place. While doing so, Zon started to charge a big aura blast in the air and he dropped down and charged a second one at ground level. He positioned Obito in the middle of both aura blast and mad the attempt to collapse them on him but Obito blew them back with his great force and blasted Zon. Zon took the blast and redirected it back at Obito as he just simply dodged it. Then Obito used high speed to hit Zon in his chest send him flying back as he crashed into the ground. Zon used his telekinesis to break up the ground and throw them at Obito as a diversion. Obito used his chains to slice and destroy the rocks as Zon grabbed a chain while he wasn't looking and flew towards Obito. Obito started to blast Zon but before he could, his Odin form broke because of Obito's over usage of it and he was low on his "Mana Energy". So Zon grabbed a kunai while running towards Obito as Obito released his sword and they clashed. Clash after clash, they continued to fight. With Obito running low on energy, he had to be smart about his approaches now. Zon used telekinesis to hold him in place as he charged another blast and hit Obito. Obito wasn't yet ready to give up as he pushed the limits of his powers and bursted into his Odin for once again. Zon was impressed his Obito's great will and strength as his shouted that he wouldn't give up. Zon remembered those same words from Kreed Diskits as that was his motto to "Never Give Up". So they clashed one last time and Obito broke out of his Odin form and Zon's clothes was ripped off, left with nothing but his pants and shoes. Zon was left standing as he walked away, telling Obito that he had passed this stage.